1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-pressure injection system for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Background
GB-A-2 107 801 discloses a high-pressure injection system with a high-pressure pump having a plunger cylinder intended for an internal combustion engine, in which the pump delivers a pumped medium through a discharge port provided in a port element to a connection of a pressure line, which can be connected to an injector of the internal combustion engine. The adjacent sides of the high-pressure pump and the port element are designed as high-pressure sealing surfaces, so that the use of sealing elements can be dispensed with.
EP 0 915 252 A2 discloses a common rail injection system, in which a high-pressure pump delivers a pumped medium directly into a pressure chamber provided in the common rail. Injectors, through which the pumped medium stored in the pressure chamber can be delivered to the internal combustion engine, are also inserted into the common rail. In this solution, the plunger cylinder is inserted directly into the common rail, so that the use of a port element can be dispensed with.